Americans
by Saddler123
Summary: An American wizarding school visits Hogwarts for a semester to promote social equality between magical races. And they expect teenagers to do this?
1. Chapter 1

I cling to Sophie as we walk to the gate, even though our charmed plane went twice as fast, and was much more comfortable then any other plane I had ever ridden before something about flying always made me queasy. "Dude, chill." Sophie says, and follows Ms. Arethusa, our vice headmistress, onto the plane. Several students had been chosen to visit Hogwarts, an English school for Witches and Wizards. They recently had some huge racial war or something somewhat like that; all I know is that we have to go there to "promote inter-racial friendship". Apparently my school, Aleta's American School for Magical Creatures, an extremely open minded school of equal opportunity learning, was going to be a huge culture shock for these Brits. "UHH!" I groan as the plane begins to lurch, a 10th year leans over from across the isle "Feeling queasy there?" he says as he smirks. "I'm sorry we can't all be half fairy Nyx, plus guys shouldn't really brag about that." Sophie is my hero. "Whatever Sophie, maybe you should let Shay speak for a turn." And with that he turned back to Mikhal. Ah, what are plane rides good for anyway, "Hey Soph, do you mind if I sleep this one out?" "Sure Shay." She says as she puts in her ear buds.  
>"Shay... Shay, ...Shay... wake up." I feel something gently poking my face; it was Madison. "What!" "Hey, no love from you today!" She laughs, "I wanted to tell you that we're here." "Oh." I perk up after that, I haven't been out of the country before and now I am going to live at a different school for a semester... in Scotland! Sophie, Madison and I walk together to the taxis waiting for us. We pile in and head out. "I hope we don't have to take these taxis all the way to the school." Sophie groans. I don't think we will because these cars must be charmed or something, what seemed like only 5 seconds of riding and we were all ready pulling up to a train station. "All right kids, stay with me." Mrs. Arethusa screams over the crowds, we all gather around her and follow her to a brick column. I gasp as I see a young boy about my age run strait into and through the column. "Um Soph did you..." "Yeah" she whispers back. "Now you just grab your luggage and run right into it." Mrs. Arethusa explains. "Um won't we die." Asks a kid a I don't know. "Oh my goodness... you are a wizard aren't you?" The vice headmistress asks a now silent group of kids. "Alright then her we go." All of us rush towards the platform.<p>

I brace my self for impact when I suddenly appear on another platform. "Holy shit." I hear someone whisper. The sight, I have to admit, is incredibly impressive, huge arching columns, stunning views and lots of wizards. Wizards everywhere; young wizards boarding a train; parents waving to and kissing their children. So far as I can tell no diversity, not even hybrids; in fact Lina, the vampire, is probably the most diverse thing here. "Circle up!" Mrs. Arethusa's voices floats above the crowd. "All right, this school only has seven grades, eight this year. The train is split up by grades, so eighth years you're in the back of the train; anyone older can hang there too. Then its seventh years and so on. If you need me I will be in the front of the train n the staff compartment, any questions?... no...good. Alright my dears have fun, I will see you at Hogwarts!" She says, turns and boards the train. "Lets go!" Madison pulls Sophie and me towards the train.

We board and head to the back, all the students are giving us weird looks, like we're an elephant, as in we clearly don't belong. "Is my makeup smudged, oh my god! do I have raccoon eyes right now!" Sophie whispers frantically. "No." I say "I think it's our clothes." I notice that everyone else is wearing uniforms or weird cloaks, like really old wizards did back in the states, we are wearing sweats and tees. "Well this is awkward." Madison says as we pass compartments in the eighth year section, each one full. We finally come to a compartment with only three people inside. I stopped. "What?" Madison asks "I think this is the last available one." I say. "And that guy is hella cute." Sophie says as she points to a boy sitting on the right side of the bench with shaggy black hair and a rugged look. eh. but before I can get the thought out Sophie opens the door, "Hey, we're from America, can we sit here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, sure I guess." Says a skinny redhead, the girl next to him sticks

hand out almost immediately. "Hi, I'm Hermione! So nice to meet some one from across the pond!" Well... someone is an eager beaver. "So..." I begin, "I'm Shay that's Sophie, and this is Madison. What are your names?" I ask, mainly to the boys cause Ms. out there already told me. "Well this here is Ron," She points to the redhead, who lifts his hand a couple inches to acknowledge us. "And this is Harry, he defeated Voldemort." Harry nodded. "Volda who?... oh was that the guy who was in the war?" I put my hand on my forehead out of Madison's ignorance. "Really?" I say in disappointment. "Hey, I don't know the first thing about America, so don't feel bad at all." Encourages Ron. "So what's your school like?" Says Harry, breaking his silent streak. "Um, its good I guess but its really different than here, we don't have as many full wizards." I answer.  
>"Wait what?"<br>"You know, no... Half- breeds."  
>"Wait What!" Ron says again.<br>"Like half fairy, half vampire... full vampire." Explains Sophie. All the Brit's expressions were blank a mix between shock and awe. "Wait you mean not only wizards go to your school?"  
>"Nope." Says Madison point-blank "Fascinating!" Exclaims Hermione "That must be why they're sending you to Hogwarts! So we learn to accept others for their differences!"<br>"Yeah... something like that." I say. I can feel the awkwardness in the air. We sit there for about five minutes before Soph pipes up "What's Hogwarts like?"  
>"Oh its cool, everyone is really nice, including the staff, we should introduce you to Hagrid." replys Harry. He is kinda cute what with that accent... no don't get a crush on your first day never a good idea. "Um,... this maybe a little bit awkward, but are you guys wizards?" Blurts Ron. "Ron!" Says Hermione in shock. "No its fine," Hermione didn't look convinced "really, we don't mind. Ok, well Madison is full wizard like you, Sophie is half nymph and I am... I am an elf." I finish. "Bloody Hell! See Hermione that's awesome!"<br>"Um.. thanks." Surprisingly that got the conversation going. Soon the train came to a halting stop.  
>"We're finally here!" I say "Ok, we've got to go but we will see you guys later!" Madison says. With that Madison, Soph and I head off to find Ms. Arethusa, instead we are stopped by a huge man "'Ello! You must be some more 'mericans, follow me!"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this story is moving so slowly! I promise I will try and bring up the pace! Anyways, Shay and her friends were just stopped by a giant man how told them to follow him, little bit creepy when you think about… I don't any of the Harry Potter characters, I just play with them! **

I see that already most of the others are with him. He leads to carriages and we hop in. "So, what did you guys think of them?"  
>"They seemed nice! And that Harry right?"<br>"He's alright but I'm leaving my options open."  
>"I don't know Shay, he seemed to like you."<br>We all giggled. Then suddenly we stopped, Sophie stuck her head out the window. "OMFG! you guys it's a fucking castle! We are going to school in a fucking CASTLE!" She screams. "Language!" I joke, because I am thinking the same thing its more impressive than pretty much anything I've seen before. The huge man comes back and directs us to a huge dining hall. There are five long tables all filled except for the last one, which I'm assuming, is the eight years table, because that is where I see the wizards we met on the bus are sitting. My eyes wander until I catch Ms. Arethusa beckoning us towards her, we practically run to her, happy to see a familiar face. We cluster near as a lady in green begins to talk "Students!" She commands "Simmer down! Ah, much better thank you. As you all know the war has left more than physical scars on us all, Hogwarts is doing its part to educate young witches and wizards to ensure nothing like this will ever happen again. To promote tolerance we have invited guests from America to come stay with us a semester, please welcome them to our school." She motions at us to come forward slowly we rise and walk towards the podium. "These students will be attending classes and living in dormitories with all of you, I encourage you to say hi and ask questions." sounding like she was demanding more than asking. Ms. Arethusa then instructs us where to sit as the headmistress continues on her time for change speech "Okay." she whispers "Margaret, you sit down with the Gyffindors, they're the ones wearing red and gold, also Jack, Dahlia, Mikhal, and Feird. With the Hufflepuffs, the ones wearing yellow and purple, is Lucia, Sara, and Nick. Ravenclaws, wearing blue, Victoria, Ivan, James, and Gemma. Slytherins, wearing green, David, Luci, Amanda, Cypress and Petore. The rest of you, will be seated at the fifth table down at the end." She finishes. I look over there, I see the trio we met on the bus looking and waving, I nod back. "O.K … you can go now." Mrs. Arethusa looks at us expectantly. Soph begins to walk over there, Madison and I not wanting to be left behind follow quickly. "Hey guys! How's everything?" Questions Harry.

"Good." I say half-heartedly, staring around the table surveying are new classmates. I see Nyx has already made friends, he is sitting with a group of (very attractive) students. They have some sort of air about them that Nyx shares, I'm actually not surprised he's hanging with them. That boy next to him is pretty damn hot though. "Are you kidding! This place is awesome!" Both Madison and Soph say at the same time. "Hey you guys." I whisper to them. "Next to Nyx right side, actually all around him."

"Dayuuum!" Says Soph while raising her eyebrow. We erupt in giggles. "Um…" The crowd across the table just stares at us. "Oh, it's nothing, just, an inside joke." Says Madi "So, who is this?" I ask pointing to a scrawny boy next to Ron.

"Oh, This is Neville, he's really nice." Hermione answers.

"Hey! I think it's really cool you guys are from America!" He says.

"That's not all! One of them is an earth, and the other is knight!" Ron says as we stare at him weirdly.

"You mean elf and nymph." Hermione corrects him

"Oh, yeah"

"I think that's neat!" Says Neville encouragingly. But I can't even listen to the conversation, there are just too many things to see. Everything was so different than America. None of them had ever seen anything ordinary before, no computer, nothing. I find it really fascinating, how a world can be right in front of them and they no absolutely nothing! I look around and catch the eye of the boy next to Nyx. He is looking at me! "Shay!"

"Ahh! What?" I say surprised.

"Harry just asked about elfish dining habits." Says Madi

" Oh, well.."

"Dude I was kidding, I told you guys she doesn't hear a word when she's in one of her trances."

"No, I do, I just, and it's not that I'm not paying attention, cause I am."

"Really."

"…..O.K sorry…." I finish

"Well, dinner is over so we can show you girls to the dorm." Harry suggests. We follow him, Hermione, Ron, and Neville down corridors (they can hardly be called halls) and up staircases. "And here we are!" Says Neville pointing at a painting of a scantly clad woman surrounded by plants and the sea. "No, that's a painting." I say politely as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the paragraph from the last chapter, It was kind of a weird place to leave off, oh well!**

**We follow him, Hermione, Ron, and Neville down corridors (they can hardly be called halls) and up staircases. "And here we are!" Says Neville pointing at a painting of a scantly clad woman surrounded by plants and the sea. "No, that's a painting." I say politely as I can. **

"Did you have to much moonseed jello? Sometimes it can cause deliria if eaten in too large a quantity." I suggest. Ron looks at me smiles, says some word that sounds like Latin, and the painting swings back to reveal a beautiful room with lavish furniture. "Wait this is where we live?" questions Madi

"This is awesome!" I say. I actually can't believe this it's amazing, to be staying some place puts even my house to shame. I hear the door open again and more kids around our age walk in and sit down on the couches. Pretty soon the whole grade, plus some older kids from my school is in the giant living room. Soph, Madi and I find an empty couch and squish together. "What do you guys say, shall we have the house elves bring up a little dessert just for eight years?" A girl who was hanging out with Nyx suggests. A cheer of approval echoes through the room. She snaps and a small bat like creature appears. "What the hell is that." Sophia wonders

"Don't ask me." I say.

"Get dessert for us please." The girl tells it.

"Certainly Miss." The creature says and then disappears.

"So who, and what are all of you?" She says putting a stress on the word what. She seems really mean, I'll stay away from her. Madison doesn't seem as bothered "Well I'm a full wizard and my name is Madison but you can call me Madi." The girl nodded in approval. "Ophir, half vampire."

"Nyx, part fairy, part sex god." He got a couple sniggers and a few giggles from that one.

"Ha, you wish! Sophia and I'm half nymph." And so it continues, with full wizards and halfies. Soon there is only me. I hope no one notices and then "And You?" The girl eyes me. "Well this is awkward, but I'm actually not a wizard, um I'm and elf and my name is Shay." The girl and her whole crowd, make faces like something unpleasant wafted through the air. Luckily the food arrives to break the tension. We all start towards it like animals with limited meat, when all the sudden it turns in to a buffet full of food. I gasp. "What not used to magic, elf." The blond boy says.

"What the hell is your problem." I retort.

"Oh, nothing I just don't think things like you should be at a wizarding school."

"Oh, I get it now you're a racist. Last time I checked your side lost so why don't you shut your mouth and leave me the fuck alone!" I finish.

"Oooo …Burn!" Soph almost spits in his face he slinks away to his group looking slightly embarrassed. I on the other hand I feel super accomplished.

"Bloody Hell! I think I just fell in love with you." Ron exclaims. Hermione Laughs and I get several high fives from people around me. The rest of the party was fun, I got to meet some new kids, and got lots of questions. "I'm so tired, jet lag, I'm going to hit the hay. Shay, Soph, you coming with me?"

"Yep!" We reply grateful to not be the first to say it but we are exhausted.


End file.
